1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to biometric authentication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for high fidelity multi-modal out-of-band biometric authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
To access a company network or website, users generally enter a user name and password. A similar approach may be used when a user attempts to access an on-line account that the user may have with, for example, a financial institution, service/utility provider, etc.